


Happy Endings

by wyatttoldme



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyatttoldme/pseuds/wyatttoldme
Summary: Lucy reads her journal





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Week 2 Challenge

Lucy sat down on Wyatt’s couch, after a week of staying here she was starting to get quite comfortable. She sat and stared at the coffee table. Well, more precisely she stared at the little black journal that sat on the coffee table. When she had gotten it back from Flynn she hadn’t bothered looking at it. She had assumed since they had gotten Rittenhouse there was no point in worrying about what it had said, but then that all changed with her mother. She had left so quickly to chase after Emma that she had completely forgotten about it, but things had settled down for a couple of days and so she sat staring at it. Did she really want to read what it had to say? How did she even know if any of the journal was real anymore? Things had changed. Was she even the same woman who had written it? Was it good to know her future? She heaved a sigh and grabbed it, she wanted to know what Flynn knew about her. She also remembered what Wyatt had told her once, “If you don’t like the future that Flynn has planned for you changed it.” She decided she would read it and do just that. 

She slowly untied the journal and opened it to the first page. It talked all about their first trip to the Hindenburg. There was mostly facts and not a whole lot of personal information. She had written about how the Hindenburg had crashed originally and then how Flynn had changed history. She flipped to the next and the next, every time a little more was added on her feelings about the mission. 

All these feelings were so fresh in her mind she had written about losing Amy, how she had tried to stop the assassination of Abraham Lincoln, how scared she was in Nazi Germany and how Wyatt had gotten her “over the hump”, about her feelings on Wyatt getting fired and how she had decided in that moment at The Alamo that she didn’t want to work with anyone else, her heart tightened when she was reminded about their lack of trust for each other after the Watergate tape and how they regained it almost dying in 1754. 

She touched her lips as she was reminded of the kiss she and Wyatt shared in front of Bonnie and Clyde. It had taken her by surprise, but it had also tugged at something. 

She still wasn’t sure she wanted to get to the future, wasn’t sure if was a good idea and so she started to move a little slower. She read about meeting George Washington and how Wyatt left the decision up to her whether they should go after Rittenhouse. How scared she was when Flynn kidnapped her and how terrified she had been to know that Rufus and Wyatt were in The World’s Fair Hotel. She giggled a little remembering how excited Rufus had been learning the Lone Ranger was black.

Then she got to the night that Wyatt had gone to get Jessica. It was the night she realized that her feelings for Wyatt went much deeper than friendship. It was also the night that she thought she was going to lose him forever and as much as she wanted him to be happy she was also a bit jealous that she would never mean to him what Jessica did. She had written down what the police reports had said about Jessica’s disappearance and murder, how they had gotten into a fight, Jessica had gotten out of the car and Wyatt had left her, Lucy knew all this and as much as she wasn’t surprised that she had written this all out she was surprised to read what she had written next, “Wyatt is obsessed with his wife’s death, he needs to let go and move on.” In reading this Lucy understood that she had written the journal as a history. Her history. She knew that things had changed for Wyatt, but that the journal documented everything in the moment. What was before they left, what is now after they would come back, and her feelings on all of it.

She immediately flipped to the back of the journal and read: Some people do get their happy ending.

At that moment she decided to read the rest of the journal backwards. Here she learned that they had finally destroyed Rittenhouse, every member one by one ending with her mother. It was the hardest thing she had ever had to do, to choose between her mother and the baby she was carrying, but she couldn’t bring a child into this world who would live under Rittenhouse. Lucy knew you were born into it and she couldn’t let this little boy, they were going to name Ethan, live the life his great grandfather had. 

She read that the baby was Wyatt’s. Lucy’s pregnancy had come as a surprise. They weren’t planning on children, especially with Rittenhouse still out there. They knew what that would mean for a child and had decided against it until there missions were finished. On top of the fact that Lucy no longer could go on missions once they found out. Rufus had advised against it after knowing what happened to Jiya when they had 4 people in the lifeboat. It was too much of a risk. 

The pregnancy also had come as a shock to Agent Christopher who hadn’t even known that Lucy and Wyatt had gotten married. Lucy’s mother had all but said that her engagement and then impending marriage to Noah was all arranged even before they were born, “Rittenhouse royalty together” her mother had commented. She had no choice in the matter, but Lucy knew she didn’t love him, could never love him. She was in love with Wyatt Logan. Wyatt loved Lucy too. It was written in every mission and so they had eloped quickly and quietly. The only people who had known were Rufus and Jiya. A month later Lucy had realized she was pregnant.

As Lucy read through each mission that they took. Every adventure that they went on and played Mr. & Mrs., every hand hold and kiss. She couldn’t help but get excited for the future. She also knew this was something she wanted to keep to herself. A little secret that she could hold to. She also didn’t want to change anything. She knew it would be hard, new none of this would be easy, but she wouldn’t trade what the journal said her future held for anything.She closed the journal, hugging it tight with a renewed hope that everything would be okay. 

“Hey,” she heard startling her out of her thoughts. Wyatt had come in the apartment, but she was so deep in thought she never noticed. She looked up at him tears of joy in her eyes. 

“You okay?,” he stared back at her not being able to decipher the look on her face.

And she threw herself at him, catching him by surprise and kissed him.


End file.
